Happy Crossing Friends
by BlindmanV2
Summary: Flippy arrives in Tealeaf, claiming to know about the curse that binds him and his friends. All he needs is more people that's easy right? Rated T: for Blood, Death & Swearing. These are short chapters, do you want them longer? Hope I start off a good trend!
1. Hearsay & cures

**Happy Crossing Friends**

 **Author's Note: "I shouldn't be doing this," I thought. Then the words just started the flow out. Maybe I could make this work.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing or** **Happy Tree Friends, I don't know what lines I should or shouldn't cross**.

* * *

The Mayor of Tealeaf, Nick worked nearly as much as his assistant Isabelle. Calling it work, would be exaggerated; he collects bugs, fishes, and fossils, but that's about it. Other than that Nick mostly talks to his neighbors about gossip and their requests. Oh yeah, Nick is also the only human in the town of animals!

Nick has grown to like it though; there is an odd mix of freedom with responsibility to keep him grounded, yet enough power to keep him humble. Getting out of bed, Nick put on some clothes and looked it the mirror; he had long wavy brown hair and brown eyes, with a pink triangle nose. Today Nick wore a white long sleeve shirt with a red and blue star on it, long blue jeans, and white shoes. Getting out of his two-story house, he decided to head to The Roost for food, and maybe make some bells in the process.

That was the thing he loved being Mayor, but he was the one that did everything, well he and Isabelle bless her heart. He knew she meant well, but they could both use a break.

"Did you hear about that new guy in the tent?" Nick overheard two neighbors talking.

"I hear he's a bit crazy and comes from a far-off city." Intrigued, Nick listened on.

"I hear if you go to that place, you can't go back!" Nick was getting restless looking around to find the camping tent.

"That's crazy how did he get out of Happy Tree?!" Nick bolted forgetting about The Roost and heading for the tent on the other side of Town.

Long out of earshot from the gossiping animals, Nick had to see this person for himself. Slowly he reached the divide between the Townhall and the campsite; he decided to go to the campground, he'll tell Isabelle about it later.

Opening the flap, Nick saw a light green bear with a pink heart nose and buck teeth, in an army jacket and army cap. "Hey, who are you?" Nick said, trying to sound casual.

"Philip but everyone calls me Flippy, for some reason." Flippy chuckled to himself.

"Where are you from Philip?" Nick asked, having a bad feeling where this could go.

"Happy Tree. I lived there my whole life." Nick looked downward, taking in deep breathes. "Is something wrong?" Philip asked, confused.

"I heard rumors about that place, beyond what I heard today." Nick started. "The ones from Happy Tree are immortal, except they die so easily the fear of death is almost knocked out of them." Nick continued. "They die in such brutal ways; most think their souls are bound there." Philip was going to flip out, but Nick grabbed his shoulders. "It must be hard to deal with every day..." Nick sympathized.

"T-Thank you don't worry you get used to it, I came here with a purpose," Philip said, fighting his instincts. "To help eradicate the curse!" Philip grinned like a madman. "We need outside help to do so."

"Do you have a plan? Are you in need of money or supplies?" Nick asked. Philip shook his head and shrugged.

"No, we just need more people living there, to throw the order out of balance." Nick pulled himself off, Philip. "That's the theory anyway."

"How did you get here anyway, if you can't leave?" Nick asked, remembering the rumors.

"We can; but most of the time, we die and get sent back to Happy Tree." Philip shuddered at the thought.

"So, you need us to come, in case you die and we can't find you?" Nick asked Philip nodded. " I understand how many people do you need?"

"Five or six to start, the rest can come later," Philip said.

"Alright, I'll let Isabelle know and inform the town." Philip grabbed Nick's wrist. "Huh?"

"Be careful who you invite, like you said there are rumors about us." Philip let go of Nick.

"Will do stay here ok." Nick left the tent and went towards his office. On the way, he saw his villagers playing. _"This news will break their hearts."_ Nick Thought.

Opening the door, he was greeted by a cheery Isabelle; she was always ready and willing to help.

"Mayor Nick, I'm glad to see you. I organized the recent Public Works Projects and Villager Requests for today." Isabelle said. She's a Yellow dog in a green vest and navy blue skirt.

"Thank you, Isabelle, you're doing a great job." Isabelle blushed. "I take it you heard about our visitor today?" Nick asked.

"Very little. I do however know about Happy Tree and being honest I'm worried about both towns now," Isabelle frowned concernedly.

"Well his name is Philip, but I guess he's known as Fippy -for what reasons I do not know-. He came here seeking help," Nick said his voice carried power without yelling. "He asked for five or six villagers, I'm going, and I suggest you go too while we leave the town to Tom Nook." Nick finished, Isabelle put her paw over her mouth, thinking it over.

"I... I'll go do you have an idea of who you'll take?" Isabelle asked.

"One of the Able Sisters maybe Labelle. Along with three villagers for a total of six." Nick announced."Isabelle, can you give the names of the townsfolk?" Nick asked.

"Ankha, Buzz, Chief, Flash, Hopper, Juan, Mira, Static, Tangy, and Yodel." Isabelle counted.

"Tough choices... Hmmm, Ankha, Flash, and Mira. Yeah, those three sound good." Nick reasoned.

Should we send them letters, or tell them face to face?" Isabelle asked.

"Send them letters; I'll tell Labelle myself." With that, Nick was out the door heading to the Able Sisters' place.

 _"I Wonder what Happy Tree is like, is it like our town with trees, rocks, and buildings scattered all around? Do they have a main street like us?"_ Nick thought on the way to the main street. _"One's thing is for sure once we get there, there's no promise of safety... I'm willing to find out about what impossible means."_ Nick was crossing the tracks that will soon lead them out of town.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I'm going to keep these short, so I can keep them updated quicker. Seriously I run out of ideas fast after 2,000 words. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Yes, I had to look up the names, also will anyone get the reference at the end?**


	2. Happy Grill

**Happy Crossing Friends**

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoy sorry I didn't keep up my promise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Own Happy Tree Friends or Animal Crossing, can hardly keep myself together.**

* * *

Happy Tree looked like a reasonably woodland town, except there was one problem. Its citizens were prone to tragic and unpredictable deaths every day. Since it's a commonplace, most of the people have tried to save money for traveling or research of this phenomenon.

One Such person was Petunia a blue skunk with a heart-shaped nose, buck teeth, and a lighter blue arrow on her head and a flower by her ear. Currently, she was cleaning the tables at the Happy Grill where she worked. Suddenly her cell phone rang, it was Flippy her boyfriend. "Hey, what's up? - Oh, I'm just cleaning. - No, I can talk." Petunia put away the rag on the counter.

"So where are you? Tealeaf? - That's great news!" Petunia looked at the fridge to see if they had enough food. "So what's the plan? - More people? huh, you think that will work?" Petunia turned the closed sign to open. "So why can't we live there? - Oh, full town, - He seems smart, wait we could use those. Why did you turn that down?" Petunia drummed her fingers on the counter. "So you think exposing others to our way of life is a good thing? - Right, Ok, I suggest talking to everyone in town. Don't worry about the looks and hearsay, Ok?" Petunia sees Cuddles and Flaky walking in. "Love you got to go." Petunia hangs up the phone.

"Welcome to Happy Grill, what will it be?" Petunia asked the Yellow Rabbit (cuddles) and the Red Porcupine (Flaky), they had the same features as Petunia and Flippy.

"Double cheeseburger with a chocolate milkshake," Cuddles said he had pink bunny slippers.

"Chicken sandwich I'll also have a chocolate shake," Flaky said she had flakes in her hair.

A few minutes later, their food was ready. "So I got off the phone with Flippy or Philip as he spun it." Petunia chuckled Flaky frowned squeezing Cuddles hand. "He's in some town called Tealeaf, he told them about the plan we all had. Instead of asking for supplies or money, he thinks all we need is people." Petunia recalled.

"What do you think of this Tealeaf? there have been towns like that for years." Cuddles asked after a few minutes of silence and eating.

"If it's anything like the other towns we visited, it won't make much of a difference," Flaky commented.

"I don't know," Petunia hummed drumming her hand on the bar while cleaning with the other. "Half the stuff that happens here is cause we do stupid shit." Leaning over the bar Petunia lost grip of the rag it fell on the tile. "Oops," She said, coming around the table to pick it up.

The doors open, and a tall light blue moose entered the Happy Grill. "Hello," He greeted.

"Hey Lumpy one sec ok?" Petunia said, reaching for the rag on the floor. "What will it be?" She asked, coming back around the corner with her cloth in hand.

"The biggest and juiciest Burger you have!" Lumpy announced dramatically. Earning some laughs and gasps. "What?"

"I can't do that, sorry." Petunia apologized.

"What?! Why?" Lumpy asked.

"That was a joke burger; no one has been able to cook it, let alone eat it." Petunia clarified. "The Monster Burger would be illegal if we had the police force or regular staff!" Lumpy got angry.

Bah, you're too weak, let me cook it?!" Lumpy got behind the counter and into the grill area. Petunia showed him where they kept the thing.

Scooting nest to Flaky, Petunia whispered, "Ass, So, where were we?" Petunia asked.

"I believe we were talking about Tealeaf and the Curse, right?" Flaky asked.

"Right so all we know is that our tolerance for pain is greater in other towns, but once we die we get sent back here," Cuddles recalled Flaky and Petunia nodded.

"Furthermore, we regain the memories after we die, but that's a few days after." Flaky Chined in.

"Also consider, We never get visitors from other towns, so we don't have much like a hotel or anything," Petunia said. "I don't think his plan will help sadly."

"Mind if I t-talk to him?" Flaky asked Petunia, giving her a huge smile.

"Yes I do actually, Cuddles do you care about this?" Petunia asked Cuddles who was half asleep.

"Huh? No, whatever." Cuddles took the phone groggily, "Just give me a sec, and I'll be back." Cuddles left the Grill Petunia's phone in hand.

"What the Hell was that?!" Flaky yelled, Petunia smirked at her.

"I'm not as dumb as you think." Petunia whispered, "Now to check on Lumpy." She said aloud leaving Flaky confused.

"Wait! Do you even think before you act?!" Flaky got up into Petunia's face. "We had a good time, you know?" Petunia laughed.

"Yeah, but if He means so much to you." Petunia paused, picking her words right. "Then you can leave and go find Your Boyfriend." Petunia huffed Flaky left the grill in search of Cuddles. Petunia mouthed. "I'm sorry." She locked the door checking on Lumpy.

"That was rude," Lumpy said, trying to grill the monster burger meat.

"I know, but I didn't want her to lose her memories cause of a love-dovey thing they have." Petunia said starting to clean again; Lumpy was grilling the burgers in bits.

"In case something happens and we die, right?" Lumpy asked he might act dumb, but he knows more than he lets on sometimes.

"Yeah plus Cuddles has my phone," Petunia said Lumpy just nodded.

"He'll be fine... maybe," Lumpy said cooking up the burgers one after the other.

"Do you think we'll get out of this Hell?" Petunia asked.

"That depends on if we can settle down, and that's much harder than it sounds." Lumpy stated matter of factly.

"I believe if everything goes right, we can," Petunia added. "However, the odds are never in our favor." Petunia dropped the rag by Lumpy.

Lumpy stopped cooking the burgers to pick up the rag; he fell face-first on the burgers bleeding and burnt. "I'm a jinx; I should keep stuff to myself." Petunia frowned turning off the grill. "Maybe tomorrow be better right?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What? BatBlind finished a chapter unreal! No, but seriously, I took forever to write the second half. I hope someone likes this!**


	3. Arrive & dine

**Author's Note: Almost forgot this fic... almost than I wrote 1000 words in one sitting, Yay!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Tree Friends or Animal Crossing if I did there'd cameos and a tv show.**

 **Happy Crossing Friends**

Nick, Isabelle, Labelle, Mira, Flash, Ankha, and importantly, Flippy. All got on the train heading to Happy Tree, Nick is a social guy and not liking silence asked. "So it's flippy. Tell us about Happy Tree."

"Well, there's not much to it. Besides houses, We have a grill restaurant, a gym, a school complete with a playground, and an amusement park."

"That sounds like fun." Isabelle cheered. "I bet you make a lot of money if you open the town."

"We would, but our reputation is spotty at best" Flippy sighed looking out the window.

"Well, with this supposed curse I can't blame them." Flash a Blue Jay in blue shirt and tie, wearing a straw hat blurted out.

"Flash that's rude! They can't help being born there." Ankha a Blue and Yellow Egyptian Cat in a mummy suit said, poking at him.

"No it's fine we get that a lot." Flippy said, taking a deep breath.

"On to a lighter topic." Labelle a purple Hedgehog wearing a green apron announced. "I heard you guys don't wear clothes, is that true?"

"Yes, bar Pops and I no one else wears clothes." The villagers and Isabelle gasped. Flippy chuckled it sounded odd to him. "It's not that bad, why?"

"My name is Labelle, my sisters and I rule a shop called the Able Sisters' We sell clothes and accessories to the townsfolk and the Mayor here," Labelle said, holding out her hand.

Flippy shook it tenderly. "Great, so?"

"Well eventually, if no- when we break the curse, I would like to set up shop in Happy Tree." Labelle declared to a cheering Isabelle. Labelle smiled. "The decision is up to your town, of course, and this is just a long term goal." Labelle Finished.

Flippy sighed again. "I appreciate the offer, but you must understand," Flippy started breathing in and out. "Most of us were born with this curse. **Everything we do** is to combat this curse. I say we are slow to change by nature," Flippy tried to slow his breathing and keep his voice low. "No offense to you, but you all seem to be a fast-moving ever-improving technical city," Flippy said. "We're not, even if we play fast and loose, we're slow to change."

"So am I allowed to get naked and shake my cottontail?" Mira blurted everyone, even Flippy laughed.

"Oh man, you and cuddles will be fast friends," Flippy chuckled. "Thanks, I needed that!"

"I do my best." Mira a yellow bunny wearing a red eye mask and a red and white superhero costume giggled.

"Well if you guys do that, I'd look horrible, and it would get uncomfortable after a while," Nick said, shaking his head to no reaction. "You guys suck." Nick hung his head in shame.

Suddenly Flippy got a phone call. "Well if you excuse me for a minute." Flippy said, leaving the group talking about nothing.

"Hello - Oh hey Cuddles Why do you have Petunia's phone? – Oh really - yeah It's better that way. – are they with you? – No, well I'm on my way over, - Yeah interesting offer today. A clothing shop. – Yeah, I said that - don't worry it's in the far future. – Hey, there's this yellow bunny, - sorry just figured I'll let you know. – No, man, my bad. – Hey, give the phone to Petunia, ok? – Thanks, man, we'll be there in an hour."

Flippy reentered the train car and sat down with his group. For the next hour, they talked about Tealeaf, and everyone's daily activates. Flippy relaxed, taking it all in, feeling more confident and comfortable. An hour passed, and the conductor announced. They were now arriving in Happy Tree.

Nick got off the train first, feeling a sense of déjà vu, seeing six members of the Happy Tree all having the same features as Flippy, they looked like a rainbow.

As the others got off the train, the twelve shook hands and introduced themselves to each other. Soon a tall moose arrived in bandages. "Welcome to Happy Tree! I'm afraid we don't have a hotel or other houses, so I decree then you will have to find a roommate." Lumpy said he started to walk away, but Petunia the Blue Skunk yelled.

"Lumpy 1. I told you not to come out here today, the cause of your injury. And 2. You're not the mayor."

"I should be the mayor now, so, do as I say-"

Flippy's eyes flashed red and angry teeth showed startling the Animal Crossing six. Luckily Petunia was quick to act, grabbing Flippy's hand squeezing it and giving him a paper bag to breathe out of. After five seconds, she let go of Flippy.

"Sorry," he said, keeping his eyes to the ground. "That's a good idea, Lumpy."

"Oh, well I'll get out of the way, and let you all choose. He" Lumpy said powerwalking away.

"Well lucky for us Lumpy did make burgers," Cuddles said. Looking at, Mira made him feel nervous.

The group marched back to the Happy Grill, noting various landmarks. Once inside, they saw six cooked burgers, Petunia and Nick helped cook another six, and the group sat down at tables of three.

Isabelle spoke up as everyone was eating. "Everyone I'm glad we all met, let us thrive and beat back this curse that binds you lot!" Isabelle held up her drink, and everyone toasted each other.

The tables were Nick, Isabelle, and Labelle in table 1. Mira, Ankha, and Flash in table 2. Handy, Giggles, and Toothy in table 3. Finally, Flippy, Petunia, Cuddles, and Flaky in table 4.

"One of these things is not like the others, " Toothy the Purple Beaver sang, at table 3.

"Yeah, why, man? We got any say in this?" Handy the Orange handless Beaver scalded. "Also, can you two-"

I'm sure there's a good reason." Giggles, the pink chipmunk said. Sliding Handy's plate closer to him, while Toothy got around and fed him.

"Think we can fit in here?" Ankha at table 2 asked.

"Maybe, but I can't take the bad vibes I'm getting from this town," Flash said with his view switching from table 4 to his conversation.

"Honestly, you two worry too much." Mira saw Cuddles when she looked behind her. "He looks like a good guy; I think I found my roommate."

"Oh boy, " Flash and Abkha said at the same time, they both laughed.

"Things seem to be going smoothly, " Isabelle commented at table 1.

"Well, we haven't been here long," Labelle said.

"By the way, Labelle, I liked what you said on the train." Nick praised.

"Why thank you, this came at the perfect time," Labelle said. "So roommates that's interesting..." Labelle's gaze shifted to Petunia.

"I think we'll like it here!" Isabelle cheered earning some looks. "Sorry"

"Well, that was interesting," Flaky commented at table 4.

"Uh-huh," Cuddles said, half listening. Flaky snapped her fingers in his face. "Right, so Petunia here's your phone." Cuddles handed the phone to Petunia.

"Thanks, did you make any other calls?" Petunia asked, Cuddles mouthed no, then went back to looking at Mira.

"Would this be a bad time to tell the joke she said?" Flippy asked, Cuddles nodded. "Yeah, it's better if I don't, " Flippy mused.

After everyone said their pieces, they split into groups of two with Flippy left alone, saying he had his reasons.

Cuddles and Mira quickly left together, Petunia left with Labelle, Isabelle left with Flaky, Ankha left with Giggles, Flashy left with Toothy, while Nick who waited till the end left with Handy.

As Flippy went to his house, he started talking to himself. "Get a hold of yourself; everything will be fine…" Flippy thought as he got ready for bed.

 **Author's Note: Hope everyone enjoyed!**

 **I plan on odd chapters being Animal Crossing light with humor, while even Chapters are flashy, dramatic, or gory** **like Happy Tree Friends.**

 **Hope you like the name and profile change.**


End file.
